close to me
by spottedsnot
Summary: Would you care to be untied, my sweet?". jackoc action. not for the kiddies... read and see!


Author:Sam  
  
Pairing: Captain Jack Sparrow/OFC  
  
Rating: R for sexual content  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own the captain.. Technically don't own HER either..  
  
Warning: none really...  
  
Genre:Het  
  
'Where is she?' smirked the Captain. 'She's in yer quarters, Cap'n. This one's a lovely one she is.' 'That'll be all, Shanks."  
  
Captain Sparrow made for his door. A girl sat silently inside. Her dress was torn and a bit dirty, and her hands had been tied with a snag of rope to a rail on the wall. Her breathing was the only sound audible in the room.  
  
"He was right. You are a pretty little thing. Do you have a name?"  
  
The girl spoke, nearly whispering, "Hannah."  
  
"Well, Hannah, its a pleasure to have you on the ship," replied Sparrow, with a grin. "I do hope my crew was not too ...hard on you..." He pouted.  
  
Hannah glared at him. "I demand you return me home at once."  
  
"But why would I? You being such a beauty, and Me being .. well, me, and captain of our ship. It is my authority to do with you as I please."  
  
Sparrow approached her, and knelt down, admiring her finally from a better view. He raised his hand to her face, and brushed against her cheek, wherein, she attempted to bite him. "Heh," he sneered, "looks like we have us a feisty one."  
  
"I WANT to go HOME!" spat Hannah.  
  
"And I want YOU." replied Sparrow, sensually.  
  
"Well, I don't want YOU, you greasy git!". Hannah found resisting him a harder task than expected. His twenty-five years to her eighteen saw no distance between them whatsoever, and as arrogant as he was, she found him incredibly attractive.  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean that,"protested Sparrow. With that, Sparrow leaned in and swept his lips gently over hers.  
  
Hannah could smell the faintest hint of rum on his breath. He pressed into her, and kissed her firmly, his tongue entreating entry between her lips. She shivered as his tongue flicked against hers. She pushed herself against him in hopes he would continue. However, he backed away, and chuckled. "Of course you didn't."  
  
Sparrow's hands made their way up Hannah's torso. Straddling her, he began undoing the laces on the front of her dress as he gently kissed her neck. He brought the shoulders of the garment off down to the middle of her arms, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were fully erect in arousal. Hannah bucked beneath him as he caressed them with his lips. His hands slowly trailed down, and slipped under her skirt. Of course the one day Hannah chose not to  
  
endure her knickers because of the local heat, had to be the one day she was kidnapped, and then seduced by an arrogant but amazingly handsome pirate. Sparrow's hands slid up to her thighs. She felt his thumb move across her most sensitive area.  
  
"I..ca..I don't.." she stuttered.  
  
"Go on, love," replied Sparrow, "Go ahead and speak." His fingers swept across her folds once more, making her gasp.  
  
"I've never been.. I've never.. I mean.. I..." she trailed off.  
  
"You've never been with a man before?"  
  
Hannah shook her head.  
  
"Its your choice, love."  
  
"Yes,Captain,please,do go on."  
  
"Alright then. But for God's sake. My name is Jack."  
  
Hannah smiled a bit, but winced as she felt his hand against her once more.  
  
"Would you care to be untied, my sweet?"... Hannah nodded her head.  
  
Captain Sparrow stood up, reached into his back pocket, pulled out a knife, and cut the ropes binding Hannah to the wall. She let her arms down, and rubbed the sore skin on her wrists. She slipped out of the arms of her dress completelySparrow lowered himself to his knees. He took Hannah's arms and put them around his neck. He kissed her again, gently, but this time with absolute passion. . Her temperature was far beyond normal, as her sanity levels were reaching their threshold. She could hear the sound of him unbuttoning his breeches. He jerked her arms a little as he moved to wrestle his garment over his knees. Hannah closed her eyes, partially out of fear, and partially to savor the moment. He lifted her skirt, and moved in closer. He kissed her neck as he raised his manhood to her maidenhead, and slowly entered her. Hannah let out a little cry, a mix of pain and pleasure. "Shhhh..." cooed Sparrow, then returning his lips to their respected station on her collarbone. He softly thrust into her, back and forth, back and forth. Gentle, he was, for as arrogant as she had first made him out to be. She began to breath a little harder as the Captain gradually picked up his pace. He let out a passionate growl, and she pulled him closer, purring into his ear. Hannah grasped him tighter. "Jack!" she gasped, aware of her impending arrival. The sound of his name escaping her lips drove him to thrust harder, at an even more quickened speed. His breaths became labored and staccatoed.  
  
Hannah dug her hands into his back as she whorled into her orgasm. She clenched down hard against his  
  
manhood, her muscles throbbing and contracting. She screamed his name, repeatedly. This sort of behaviour excited  
  
Sparrow to join her in her ecstasy. He let out a yell worthy of any torture in hell, yet instead out of pure pleasure.  
  
Hannah felt the jolt sent through his body as he spilled himself within her. Sparrow's entire body convulsed against her, pushing her body into the wall.  
  
When they were through,Sparrow moved enough to allow Hannah some room to straighten her body to the wall. They sat there in silence, until suddenly, Hannah began to cry. Sparrow beckoned her to his arms, to which she consented. He questioned her as to the means of her sudden emotional outburst as she nuzzled her head into his neck, and wrapped her arms over his waist.  
  
"That was the most intense, sensational feeling of my entire existence, and I fear that I may never experience it again."  
  
Sparrow lifted her face up, to meet her eye to eye. "This doesn't have to be the last time."  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
